Gundam Wing S1
by Petit Ange1
Summary: O que um grupo de policiais do futuro pode significar para a salvação do planeta, contra um estranho maníaco futurístico? Por que necessitam da ajuda dos pilotos? PRÓLOGO ONLINE!


**Notas Iniciais:** "Esta fanfic é como uma continuação do anime Gundam Wing, depois do término da série. Tudo será um tanto fiel a verdadeira história, a não ser pelo acréscimo de alguns personagens novos que eu mesma criei...". Inesquecível essas falas... Ah é, já começamos a fanfic? Oi gente, aqui é a autora (número um) da fic, Petit Ange! Desta vez, reformulei um pouco a história, porque, afinal, hoje não estou fazendo ela sozinha. Ela é feita, junto comigo, por uma pessoa muito especial: Angel (mais conhecida como Angel-chan), que antes era a crítica desta fic. Creio que essa versão agradará mais os fãs, pois esta é mais fiel à verdadeira personalidade dos pilotos e o contexto em si. Por favor, pessoal, comentem essa história, pois a opinião dos leitores é sempre muito importante para nós.

**GUNDAM WING S1**   
_Petit Ange_

**Prólogo -** **_Duas Ondas_**

Ano de 213 d.C.

Mais um dia estava se passando naquele planeta azul que os humanos chamavam de Terra, ou Globo Terrestre. Todos tinham de agradecer por estarem mais um dia vivos e em segurança, já que a cada dia que se passava, a guerra que se estendia lá fora piorava cada vez mais. Era quase que incontrolável, ou melhor, já estava incontrolável. Os White Frenzy estavam perdendo a batalha, e sendo massacrados mais a cada minuto, e não demoraria muito para os inimigos começarem a dominar e destruir as colônias, e até a Terra, um por um.  
- Mamãe... – uma voz de menina corta a paisagem desastrosa causada pela guerra no espaço. – Por que quase todas as pessoas grandes estão brigando?  
A mãe, que tirava da grande mesa de jantar o prato e os talheres a mais que a filha havia colocado ali, não respondeu.  
- Por que está tirando as coisas do papai! – a garotinha perguntou rispidamente, com uma cara ofendida.  
- Porque o papai vai demorar pra chegar, minha filha... Ele não virá tão cedo, você sabe disso... – sua mãe respondeu, sem entusiasmo.  
A garotinha pegou o prato da mão de sua mãe, e alisou-o.  
- Tá, mas... – a garotinha fingiu a paciência que não possuía. Era difícil para ela compreender o mundo. – Por que todos brigam tão feio assim, lá fora?  
- Por que isso faz parte do instinto de todos eles, minha filha... – a voz aveluada da mãe daquela garotinha parou de falar, assim que pousou a mão na cabeça da filha.  
- Instinto... Este tal "Instinto", ele é mau? Ele faz maldades nas mentes das pessoas? – ela pergunta, inocentemente.  
- Às vezes, ou melhor, na maioria das vezes, ele é mau, sim. Mas, deixa pra lá... Você é uma criança, e tem uma vida longa pela frente. – acariciou os cabelos castanhos da menina.  
- Mas, o mundo dos adultos é tão incompreensível! – a garotinha suspirou, abraçando o prato.  
- Você não imagina como... – a mãe sorriu, e levantou-se, tomou o prato de sua filha e caminhou até a cozinha, guardando as coisas que precisava guardar.  
- Você está trabalhando hoje em casa? O que aconteceu com seu emprego? O que houve com a Ritsuko? – a garotinha se referia-se à governanta da casa.  
- A Ritsuko teve que ir visitar o marido porque ele estava um pouco doente. Por isso, ela não pôde vir hoje... – a mulher responde, tristemente, sem esconder certo sentimento na voz. Na verdade, o que acontecera, era que o marido da governanta havia perdido a vida na guerra que se estendia lá fora, já que a convocação estendia-se por todos os homens e ex-oficiais, inclusive algumas mulheres. A garotinha percebeu instantaneamente aquele semblante da mãe.  
- Ele morreu, não é...? – ela perguntou, baixando a cabeça.  
- O que você disse? – sua mãe surpreendeu-se com a pergunta da filha.  
- Eu perguntei se o marido da Ritsuko, aquele senhor, ele morreu...? – o silêncio alastrou-se por alguns instantes.  
- Sim... – a mãe da jovenzinha cerrou os olhos. – Aquele senhor foi brigar juntamente com o papai, mas não pôde concluir a missão que lhe foi designada.  
- A morte é muito ruim...? – a menina perguntava, cada vez mais apreensiva. – Ela é como o 'adeus'? Ela também não nos deixa ficar por perto?  
- Por que tantas perguntas, minha filha? Estou ficando até assustada... – a mãe parou um pouco.  
- É que, eu quero compreender este mundo... Ou, pelo menos, tentar compreendê-lo. Mesmo sendo tão difícil... – ela suspira, e sua mãe, então, falou num sussurro ao ouvido da filha.  
- Não é tempo de aprender sobre isso... Tudo tem seu tempo, e ainda não está na hora deste. Portanto, pare de fazer estas perguntas, mocinha... –ela diz, colocando as mãos no ombro da filha.  
A garotinha olhou para a janela, e viu a lua refletida na janela da grande mansão, e iluminando a paisagem já meio escura com cálidos raios prateados.  
- Eu só quero saber se... A morte machuca muito... – baixou a cabeça novamente. A mulher, que pensou um pouco no que a pequena havia perguntado, resolveu responder.  
- Machuca sim... – ela diz, acariciando os cabelos macios de sua filha. – Não só machuca aquela pessoa, como também todas as que estão à sua volta.  
- Então... O papai tá machucado? – perguntou a menininha, mudando de semblante para um preocupado, enquanto retirava a mão da mãe de sua cabeça.  
- Por que você pergunta algo desse tipo, minha filha? – a mãe da garotinha congelou.  
- É o papai que está deixando a mamãe triste dessa forma? – ela pergunta.  
- Não, não! Ele está muito bem... Nem sente mais dor. – a mãe fingiu um sorriso.  
- Mas o papai viajou pra brigar com os outros robôs daquele "homem mau" que apareceu na TV, junto com os companheiros dele, só que até agora ele ainda não voltou! – a menininha avisa, tristemente, fazendo uma cara inocente, que fez sua mãe se sentir um tanto culpada por estar mentindo daquele jeito. – Ele vai demorar muito para voltar, mamãe? É que... Eu estou com muita saudade dele...  
- Acho que vai... – a mãe fez uma cara de sonsa.  
- É que... Eu estou com um pouco de medo de sentir a dor que a mamãe sente... – os olhos da garotinha refletiam a bela lua cheia, lá de fora.  
- Eu não...  
A mãe, não resistindo mais àquela conversa, começou a chorar.  
- Mizuno, querida... O papai ainda vai demorar um pouco mais. – a mãe apertou ainda mais a filha, que a abraçou também, se comovendo com a tristeza da sua mãe.  
- Por que está chorando mamãe? – a garotinha sussurrou, não entendendo aquilo.  
- Você também está, não é...? – ela disse, apenas.  
- Por que mamãe está chorando? Foi porque eu te fiz esta pergunta? – a menina pergunta, sem entender a situação.   
- Não é nada não... Já passou! – a mulher tentou fingir alegria. – E então? Vamos dormir? Já está tarde pra você!  
- Mas... – ela pensou melhor, e resolveu não contrariar a mãe. – Tá bom!   
Mãe e filha subiam as escadas, alegres, quando de repente, a menininha encantou-se com uma estranha forma que se podia ver pela janela.  
- Mamãe, que luz... Que luz é aquela lá? – perguntou a garotinha sorridente, apontando para fora, na qual se encontrava uma luz branca parecendo um míssel, descendo em direção para aquela rua.  
- Abaixe-se, Mizuno! – a mãe atirou-se em cima da garotinha, por reconhecer o que aquela luz significava.  
Naquele momento, uma luz muito forte se alastrou por toda aquela área, deixando tudo sem o menor vestígio de vida. O que acontecera ali foi um ataque de um dos robôs inimigos, indicando o que se seguiria a partir daquele tempo.  
Eles haviam destruído quatro quarteirões inteiros com aquela poderosa bomba, não deixando nenhum sobrevivente. Ou pelo menos, era o que se pensava...

Pouco tempo depois, naquela mesma noite, a polícia e as ambulâncias chegam, junto com alguns curiosos, detidos pela imensa faixa anti-ultrapassagem que dobrava quarteirões inteiros. Os enfermeiros, mesmo aqueles mais experientes, ainda se assustavam como crianças ao verem os corpos dos moradores daquele lugar, alguns mutilados, outros deformados, e outros sem muitas feridas... Aquilo fora um verdadeiro massacre, e seria difícil esquecer o genocídio.  
De repente, um dos policiais escuta um inquietante barulho de alguém correndo. Era um enfermeiro jovem, aquela parecia ser sua primeira missão séria, mas ele não estava nauseado ou assustado.  
- OFICIAL! – um enfermeiro gritou.  
- O que foi, rapaz? – o policial pergunta, vendo o semblante do rapaz transformado por uma felicidade inacreditável, parecia que vira um milagre no local onde recolhia os cadáveres. – O que houve? Por que está feliz?  
- Achei uma coisa que precisa ver... Por favor, me siga! – ele diz, fazendo sinal para que o seguisse, voltado a correr.  
- Fique aqui, eu já venho! – o oficial diz ao colega ao lado, que assente com a cabeça.  
Ambos passam correndo por diversos cadáveres. Crianças, mulheres, idosos... Praticamente, nenhum homem, apenas os jovens demais. Muitos estavam em estado deplorável, que assustava até mesmo estas duas pessoas da sociedade, que tanto vêem desastres do tipo.  
- Aqui! – ele aponta para as ruínas de uma casa grande, parecendo uma mansão.  
- O que houve? – o oficial pergunta, sem entender. – Você, o que acontece por aqui?  
O outro enfermeiro, que observava o cadáver de uma mulher de aparentes 37 ou 38 anos, sorri também, deixando o oficial ainda mais confuso. Ela estava deitada de maneira estranha, como se estivesse com algo por baixo dela. E seja o que fosse, não era algo como um objeto pessoal ou algo de valor. Parecia bem maior.  
- Veja. – ele retira o cadáver, rolando-o para o lado, e debaixo dela, encontrava-se uma menininha.  
- Uma criança! – ele pergunta, indignado. – O que houve com ela?  
- Toque em seu pulso, oficial... Sinta você mesmo este milagre. – o enfermeiro, aparentemente mais experiente que o jovem, lhe estende o pulso da menina. Apreensivo, o policial toca-o, e sente a pulsação, a vida correndo por entre as veias dela. Fracamente, mas corria.  
- Ela está viva! – ele se espanta. – Temos um sobrevivente por aqui!  
- Parece que a sua mãe a protegeu na hora em que o míssel caiu... Foi muita sorte... Mas, infelizmente, agora esta menina está órfã, porque sua mãe... Não resistiu. – o jovem enfermeiro diz, tristemente.  
- Me esperem aqui, avisarei os outros de que há um sobrevivente! – o oficial sai correndo.  
Esta menina seria a única sobrevivente do massacre.

O garoto sentiu um grande impacto de dentro do armário, que perdeu grande parte superior de sua estrutura, onde estava escondido da mãe, que queria lhe dar banho. Ele assustou-se muito, mas não se atreveu a sair dali de dentro, por medo. Mas quando a simples lembrança da mãe lhe assolou a memória, e as palavras de seu pai, "cuide bem da sua mãe" também entravam e saiam, o garoto uniu sua coragem e escancarou o armário. Mas não havia mais casa. Tudo estava em chamas, como se a guerra tivesse se instalado ali.  
Não haviam vozes, não havia pessoas andando ou correndo, só o fogo, o cheiro de fumaça, o sangue, o terror. Ele tentou correr pelo que antes chamara de lar, mas encontrou um cadáver. Era o corpo de sua mãe. Correu até ela, e segurou sua cabeça, as lágrimas teimavam em sair pelos olhos assustados, e a boca, que sangrava, entreabria-se para repetir a mesma palavra continuamente.  
- Mamãe... Mamãe... Mamãe... Levanta, mamãe... – ele dizia, sacudindo-a. – Temos que ir embora daqui, mãe!   
Mas a mulher nada respondia. Seu rosto assustado, os olhos abertos, o corpo ensangüentado... Tudo era motivo de pânico para o jovem menino, que não desistia das tentativas, em vão, de animar sua mãe.  
- Ô mãe, levanta. Quero tomar banho, ó! Eu tô aqui, viu! – ele dizia, chorando. Mas ela nada fazia.  
Ao sentir realmente o que acontecera, seu corpo amoleceu de medo. Ele levantou-se com dificuldade e começou a gritar.  
- SOCORRO! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ! – ele pedia ajuda, mas ninguém lhe respondia. – NOS AJUDE! ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, ME ESCUTA! Não tem... Ninguém...  
Mike entregou-se às lágrimas completamente. Ele não sabia quanto tempo passara-se desde que se aconchegou nos braços, outrora quentes, da mãe. Mas sentia-se bem ali, e não queria sair.  
- Tem alguém aí! – ele ouviu uma voz masculina gritar.  
- Tem gente... Tem gente aqui! – ele levantou-se, e começou a abanar as mãos para o alto, muito feliz por ter alguém por ali que pudesse lhe ajudar. – AQUI! EU ESTOU AQUI! AQUI!  
Os enfermeiros enxergaram um garoto abanando as mãos, e rapidamente o tomaram nos braços, ao mesmo tempo felizes e preocupados, examinando-o, e examinando sua mãe. Um deles colocou sua mãe numa maca e a cobriu totalmente com uma espécie de lençol branco.  
- Ei! O que vão fazer com minha mãe! – ele pergunta, esperneando no colo do enfermeiro.  
- Garoto... Sua mãe... Ela, ela morreu... – um dos enfermeiros diz, abaixando sua cabeça, com uma expressão de derrota em seu rosto assustado e cansado.  
- Morta? – Mike pergunta fracamente, como se perdesse as forças. – Ela morreu mesmo...? Ela não vai mais se mexer?  
- Sim... – o outro assente. – Infelizmente, garoto, você está sozinho no mundo agora...  
Mike jamais se perdoou pelo acontecido com sua mãe desde aquele dia. E ele também, assim como a garota da Terra, foi o único sobrevivente do massacre àquela Colônia.

Ano de 222 d.C.

A paz reinava, em segredo, por todo o universo, desde muito tempo. Não se sabia por quanto tempo conseguiriam abafar o caso da fuga de Draco Reed, o maior e mais perigoso preso da era, aquele que iniciara a guerra de 213 d.C. E a cada dia, ficava mais difícil manter segredo, os boatos corriam soltos, era quase incontrolável a insistência e os boatos da mídia. Era hora de ser tomada uma providência.  
- sensei MIZUNO! – gritava um dos novatos policiais, do longe.  
- Ah... – a jovem de cabelos castanhos acordou de seus pensamentos dolorosos.  
- Sensei Mizuno... – o novato buscava ar, devido às horas que passou correndo tentando encontrar aquela jovem. – O senhor Osugi quer vê-la imediatamente!  
- O chefe? – perguntou a jovem, vidrando-se no assunto.  
- Exatamente! – ele diz, animado.  
- Ele disse sobre o que era? Estou ocupada... – disse a jovem, tentando disfarçar o que estava fazendo antes, colocando então, um cartucho novo de balas no revólver.  
- Não me pareceu que estava treinando, como sempre faz... – disse o calouro, lembrando-se do que a jovem oficial estava fazendo naquele instante.  
- Caham... Fale logo! – a jovem disfarçou.  
- Bem, o chefe quer te ver, e disse que é importante. – o calouro ficou com medo, diante da cara da jovem oficial.  
- Mas, eu tenho outros planos... – ela responde, cabisbaixa.  
- Ele não me disse o que era, mas me disse que interessaria muito para você. – o jovem deu um sorriso, ao tentar imaginar o que interessaria muito à jovem mestra.  
- Hum... – pensou.  
- E então, sensei Mizuno? – ele esperava uma resposta.  
- Está certo! Diga pra ele que já estou indo... Preciso apenas, fazer uma coisinha rápida. – disse a jovem oficial, sorrindo.  
- Só mais uma pergunta, Yuy sensei, apenas por curiosidade... Poderia me responder a esta pergunta? – o jovem pergunta, com um pouco de apreensão na voz.  
- Claro... – disse a jovem, dando um tiro certeiro no alvo que movia-se numa velocidade razoável.  
- No que estava pensando? – perguntou o calouro, causando no ambiente um atordoante silêncio momentâneo, no qual apenas ouvia-se apenas o barulho do vento.  
- No passado... – disse ela, fechando os olhos. – Apenas no meu passado.  
- No seu passado...? – outro tiro de Mizuno era ouvido, desta vez, num alvo que se movia rapidamente.  
- Vai ficar parado aí até quando? – gozou a jovem, sorrindo.  
O calouro voltou a si, e corou levemente.  
- Ok, mas não demore! – corria em direção a entrada, tentando disfarçar seu rosto levemente vermelho.  
- Certo! – a jovem oficial percebeu, mas não ligou.  
Pouco depois, a jovem policial já estava em frente da porta do chefe da polícia terrestre. Abriu-a com cuidado, e encontrou o senhor, de olhos fechados, já aguardando sua chegada.  
- Bom dia senhor! – disse a jovem, com a tradicional mão na testa.  
- Oh, bom dia srta. Mizuno. – cumprimentou amigavelmente, seu chefe, e indicou-lhe uma cadeira. – Pode se sentar aí...  
- Senhor, desculpe-me, mas serei direta com você... Sabe que apenas uma coisa me interessa no momento! – ela responde, seriamente. O comandante sentou na cadeira, e olhou seriamente para Mizuno.  
- Eu sei, minha criança... Mas, se você escutar tudo que eu vou falar, tenho certeza que compreenderá o porque de eu ter lhe chamado até aqui. – ele diz, acalmando-a.  
- Muito bem... – disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos, sentando-se e tentando se acalmar.  
- Bom, como você já deve saber, Draco Reed, o homem que você mesma capturou há dois meses atrás, com muito esforço, escapou ontem da prisão aqui da Terra. – o senhor diz, unindo as mãos.  
- Já tenho consciência disso senhor. – ela vira sua cabeça para o lado, com uma expressão de derrota.  
- Esta é sua motivação, não é? Quer capturar novamente Draco Reed, estou certo? – perguntou o chefe, fitando a jovem.   
- Sim senhor... Eu quero pegá-lo novamente. Estou farta dos problemas que aquele homem arranja! – ela confessa.  
- Mas, não é só por causa disso, não? – ele pergunta, mas a resposta é um longo silêncio.  
- Tem razão... – disse a oficial, cortando o silencio daquela sala escura. – Há outro motivo, em especial e pessoal, por que quero pegar aquele homem.  
- Está buscando sua vingança? – o senhor pergunta, confiante.  
- Também não sei se é exatamente isso, mas sinto que é quase isso, sim... – disse ela, abaixando a cabeça. – Ele matou minha família, acabou com a minha vida normal de criança e adolescente... Mas mesmo estando aqui, neste lugar maravilhoso, eu ainda sinto raiva dele...  
- Eu entendo você... Foi por isso que te chamei para vir aqui. – disse o homem, abrindo as cortinas pesadas, deixando os raios de sol passarem e iluminarem tudo.  
- Senhor...? – ela não entendeu.  
- Draco Reed escapou em uma das máquinas do tempo que possuímos guardadas por aqui. Foi para o ano de 198, de acordo com nossas pesquisas mais recentes. – ele avisa.  
- Ele conseguiu escapar... Nas máquinas do tempo? – a jovem oficial apavorou-se com tal revelação. – Impossível! Ninguém nunca conseguiu passar pela segurança daquele lugar!  
- Ainda não haviam contado isso para você, Mizuno? – perguntou o senhor, abismado.  
- Ainda não... Vai ver que abafaram demais o caso, até para mim. – Mizuno diz, sentando-se novamente.  
- Pois bem, continuando a conversa, descobrimos mais tarde que os oficiais que guardavam as máquinas do tempo eram subordinados de Reed, mas infelizmente não pudemos capturá-los, porque eles também fugiram, assim como outros dos vários seguidores de Reed.  
- E o que acontecerá? – perguntou a jovem oficial, um tanto assustada.  
- Não sabemos exatamente o que eles querem... Mas, seja lá o que for, não podemos deixar que eles arruínem o passado, ou isso poderá trazer sérios danos para o futuro. – o senhor diz, tão apreensivo quanto ela.  
- E agora, o que faremos? – ela pergunta. – Se ele tentar mudar o passado, para que este fique à sua maneira, do mesmo jeito que antes... Eu não quero nem pensar no que irá acontecer com a humanidade...  
- Eu sei perfeitamente que está com vontade de ir agora mesmo capturar este sujeito, não é? – pergunta, com um sorriso nos lábios escondidos pela barba.  
- Acertou de novo, senhor! – a jovem oficial tentou passar calma para seu semblante.  
- Por isso, pelo simples motivo de querer ajudar na captura deste maníaco, eu, Chefe da Polícia Terrestre concedo a você, minha cara Mizuno Brigth, Chefe do Comando Especial de White Frenzy da Policia Terrestre, a honra de poder usar uma das máquinas do tempo e ir até o ano de 198, para tentar colher informações sobre o paradeiro de Draco Reed, e tentar capturá-lo. E então, minha cara, aceita esta missão? – ele pergunta.  
A jovem oficial encontrava-se perplexa.  
- Senhor... Está me concedendo esta honra? – a jovem perguntou, contentíssima.  
- Sim, senhorita! – ele se divertia com seu semblante.  
- Mas é claro... Mas é claro que eu aceito! – disse ela, tão feliz que não conseguia nem falar direito.  
- Então se apresse! Quanto mais cedo, melhor. – disse o chefe, voltando a sorrir.  
- Sim senhor! Muitíssimo obrigado senhor! – a jovem Mizuno Brigth agradeceu, colocando a mão na testa, com uma tradicional saudação.  
Quando a jovem oficial ia sair da sala, agora iluminada, parou na porta por instantes e virou-se para seu chefe, por lembrar-se de algo que seu senhor havia dito.  
- Senhor... Meu novo sobrenome, agora, é Brigth? – ela levanta o cenho.  
- Gostou deste seu novo sobrenome? É para não levantar qualquer tipo de suspeitas. – explica o senhor.  
- Sim senhor. Adorei! – ela dá um pequeno sorriso.  
Mizuno Bright retirou-se da sala, deixando o senhor sozinho com seus pensamentos.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
